Construction, maintenance and service of elevators often requires that components be lifted along the hoistway for installation. For example, during installation of an elevator system, the drive machine and/or power transformer needs to be lifted to the top of the hoistway for installation. Similar loads may also need to be lifted during maintenance activities over the life of a building. Existing construction techniques employ cranes to lift components up the hoistway. Cranes are expensive and require large amounts of space to operate. Elevator cars are also used for lifting one-piece loads, often referred to in the art as safe lifts.